Hold me while the tears start to dry
by Now and Forever true
Summary: Sonny has a secret. It is a huge weight on her shoulders. She finally has to tell someone. So she finally bursts. A lot of channy i promise. CDCPOV/SMPOV
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC**_ **Hold me till the tears start to dry ** **Chapter one: Acting** **Sonny's POV**

Blue. I am wearing all blue today. It was my dads' favourite colour when he was alive. It is the five-year anniversary of my dads' death. I miss him so much. Every minute of every single day my whole heart aches for the warm comforting arms of my dad. The image of my dad fills my mind. I don't feel very sunny today. In actual fact I feel very down and if anything I feel rainy. My mum has never really been the same since dad. She is still as loving as ever but sometimes she is very distant. Her eyes don't quite gleam as much as they used to.

"All cast members of so random to rehearsals please."

Time to go to rehearsal, time to see how good I am at acting normal. I need to carry on as if today was just a normal day on So random! It was a very good rehearsal today. We did the check it out girls sketch - my favourite. I tried as hard as I could to keep up the act of acting normal. But I couldn't shake the image of my dad. The others didn't seem to realise how spaced out I was today.

None of my cast mates know about my dad. I like to keep it a secret I don't want their sympathy. But I do need to share it with someone. Just to take the weight off my shoulders.

I glanced out to the wings Chad was there, smiling at me. What's going on he never comes. Chad is on Mckenzie falls the rival of our show. So naturally I hate him and he hates me.

Who am I kidding I love him. I love his baby blue eyes you just cant help to get lost in them. I smile at him and walk away to my dressing room. I really don't feel in the mood to have our usual argument today. The weight of my dads death hanging on my shoulders.

So I walked away to my dressing room while the rest of my cast mates went to the cafeteria. I had to get away from them before I burst into tears. I don't think I can take it anymore. I can feel the tears in my eyes.

**Chad's POV**

I was bored so I decided to go and watch the so random rehearsal. McKenzie falls rehearsals and filming had already finished.

Well I say I went to go watch the so random rehearsal, really I just went to go watch Sonny. She is so beautiful. Her long brown hair is so shiny and soft. Her deep brown eyes mesmerize me; sometimes I can't help but drown in them. I love her so much. I try to act like I don't like her. So I act like a jerk to her to cover up my obsession with her. It's a good thing I am the greatest actor of our generation or I would never be able to cover it up.

As I discreetly stared at sonny the whole way through her rehearsal I noticed that she looked a little spaced out. Not quite as sunny as she usually is. I wonder what is up with her.

Once rehearsal is over, I push my self up of the wall I was resting against and start to walk over to her. She must have noticed me she smiled briefly at me then quickly turns on her heel and walks in the opposite direction I wonder what is up with her. I will go see what is up with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: tears and secrets**

**Sonny's POV**

As soon as I was into my dressing room, I collapsed onto my leopard print sofa and just let the tears take over my shaking form. Roaring waves of grief washed over me: I let them drench the sofa.

I sat there crying for hours. I just let all the sadness I felt inside me flood out of me. My makeup wove black and peach streaks on to my cheeks.

I don't know how long I sat there but Tawni never came back. I glanced up to the window; the LA summer sunshine had been replaced by hazy black night. I bet all the others went home. It's probably about 8 o'clock by now.

Just as I get up to go home, when my phone started to ring. MOO! MOO! I glanced down at the caller ID. I had expected home or mum but I was mentally and emotionally punched in the face by caller name: Dad. Of course my Dad was dead already. But I had named the number for our Wisconsin home after him, so it was like he wasn't dead. I answered my phone just before it rang off.

"Hello." I muttered my voice thick with tears.

"Hey Sonny. It's your mum. I have gone back home for the week. I need to be here. Sorry sweetheart. Maybe Marshall could let you have the week off so you can come too?" My mum answered her voice mirrored mine full of pain and grief.

"Mum I don't want the week off. I don't want the questions and the pity from the press. Sorry see you in a week. Bye mum." I said all in a rush.

I could feel the tears threaten to flood my eyes again. I curled up on the sofa again: just let the waves crash again. I might as well stay here for the night. Just as I was closing my eyes as I heard a knock on the door. Who is coming to my dressing room this late? I got up from the sofa to go and see.

**Chad's POV**

I finally got to Sonny's dressing room. It had taken me nearly two hours to get here. I ran into Portlyn on my way over. She talked on and on about make up and how her lipstick hadn't come yet. It started to become a little creepy when she smiled seductively at me: it just made me feel sick. Eventually I escaped I hoped Sonny hadn't already left.

I knocked on her door gently, listening carefully to her broken sobs through the locked door.

"Sonny." I said softly through the door. Dropping my entire attitude immediately at the sound of Sonny so broken.

"Who is it?" she whispers

"It's me Chad. Can I come in?" I listened to her shuffling around before opening up the door. She looked as stunning as even with black streaks running down her cheeks.

"Chad." She said simply as she went to sit down on her sofa.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly true worry clear in my voice.

"Its kind of a long story. Kind of a secret." She whispered. I wondered why we were whispering no one was around it was already late.

"I'll tell you want ill tell you my secret and you can tell me yours. Deal?"

She looks at me puzzled but answer anyway. "Deal."

Well it's now or never!

"Sonny I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three **

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny I love you." Chad just told me he loves me. If it was any other day I would have been singing and dancing: not today.

"Chad." I mumble, turning my face away from him. Why did he have to pick today to tell me? I thought to myself as Chad moves closer to me. His finger under my chin lightly turns my face around to face him. Tears start to roll down my cheeks at the look in Chad's clear baby blue eyes: hurt.

"Sonny. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I came to comfort you honestly. You looked so out of it in rehearsal. I'll just go." Chad mumbles brokenly as he gets up to leave.

"Chad umm… don't go." I very nearly shout just as Chad reaches for the door handle. "I love you too. But that's not my secret." A genuine smile spreads across Chad's face as he comes to sit next to me again; he gently takes my hands in his.

"Sonny you can tell me if you want to. I am not going to tell anyone." Chad tells me honestly. I looked down at his hands holding mine as I started.

"Here goes nothing. My dad is dead. It's the five-year anniversary of his death today. My mum has left me to go back to Wisconsin for the week. I didn't go with her because I didn't want the pity. So now I am all on my own for a week." I took a deep breath to steady myself before looking back up at Chad who was smiling sweetly at me.

"Sonny both my parents are dead. It's been four years. I live on my own with my little sister and her nanny. The press don't know about that either."

"Oh Chad I am so sorry. You didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to" I mutter as I catch a glimpse in his eyes and see my grief reflected there. He just wraps his arms around me. Holding me close as stray tears start to fall down my cheeks again. He lightly kisses my forehead as the tears start to slow.

"Sonny I told you because I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I say simply pulling back to look into his eyes. They are back to there normal shining blue filled with joy and love for me; I can't help but almost lose myself in them.

"Fine" Chad says smiling at me.

"Fine" here we go again. I think to myself.

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good?"

Chad slowly leans over to me. Carefully wrapping his strong arms once again around my waist. He kisses me gently on the lips: sparks flying all around us.

"Now were good" Chad chuckled resting his forehead against mine. We sat there in silence just staring into each other's eyes. Soaking up the love they held for the other.

RING! RING! Chad's phone started to ring breaking the silence in the room.

"Hey baby girl what are you ringing me for?" Chad said quietly never taking his eyes away from mine.

A high-pitched mumble came from the other end of the line. Was it another girlfriend that was ringing him?

"I'll see you soon princess."

"Chad umm… who was that?" I asked my voice broken.

"That was my little sister Charlotte Diane copper. She was wondering where I am. Umm... if you're alone for the week you can come stay at my house if you want to?"

"Um sure okay." I say as Chad and I stand up. He takes my hand in his placing a soft kiss on my forehead before we walked out into the night.

**Chad's POV**

Yes sonny is finally my girlfriend I think she was a little worried when charlotte called. Maybe I shouldn't have answered baby girl. But it doesn't matter now she is here with me. I opened her door as we got to the car. There was no longer any need to act like that jerk I hate so much, Sonny is with me now. Once we were in the car I took hold of her hand. I didn't want to lose her. Now I had her I am never letting her go ever again. I drove away from the studio to my house.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N sorry I haven't wrote in a while but i'm BACK**_ Chapter four: Doubts Sonny's POV

As Chad drives, I watch the city lights and night sky fade into one. He holds on tight to my hand, his large smooth hand wrapped around mine sending electricity running through my arm. My hand loosely wrapped around his not really sure. Doubt swirls in my head.

"Chad." I mutter quietly breaking the silence.

"Yeah." He replies whispering to me, lightly squeezing my hand.

"Are we like together… together now?" I mutter quietly. Chad stops the car outside my house, dropping my hand. Immediately as he drops my hand the warmth and electricity went with it: leaving me cold and empty.

"Sonny. I was hoping we were together as a couple now. I mean I love you and you told me that you love me. I mean I did ask you to be my girlfriend but if you're regretting it now." He eyes were full of pain as he brought them up to look me in the eyes. No more clear pools of blue more like a turbulent midnight of sea full of worry.

"No… no honest i'm not regretting it. I want to be your girlfriend. But I want to be Chad's girlfriend not Chad Dylan Cooper the greatest actor of our generation girl of the week. I don't want to be just another one of your girls. I'm not like that."

"Sonny you're not just another girl. You're the one I actually want to be with. Them I was with for the publicity, with them for the press. But you're like the sun to my moon. Do you believe me?" Chad said. Pleading with his eyes for me to believe me. I did. Something about his soft voice told me he was being honest.

"Yeah Chad I do believe you. I don even know where my doubts came from." I said a little more cheerily infusing my voice with renewed joy at his revelation. Tears of happiness and joy slowly ran down my cheeks.

"Its okay sonny we all have doubts. But one thing you should never doubt is my imperishable love for you." Chad said with a smile tenderly pulling me across the seat into the circle of his arms. Wiping away the tears with his fingers.

"Thanks Chad." I mumble happy to be back in his warm arms again.

We sat still in prefect silence. The only sound you could hear was our soft measured breathing and our heartbeats.

"Sonny. We better get going are you still staying at my house for the week?"

I just simply nodded my head carefully against his chest.

"Come one then." I turn around to get out of the car on my side. But Chad surprises me. He doesn't let me go. He just picks me up bridal style and carries me out of the car. Giggling as we go I hold on tight to his shoulders. He drops me outside of my door, keeping tight hold of my hand. I reach into my pocket retrieving the key. I go to open the door but Chad beats me to it. Taking the key from me opening the door then standing back, opening the door for me to go in. What a gentleman he really is.

"What did you say?" Chad asks teasingly. Opps! I guess I said it out loud.

"Yes you did." He says making me blush at least twelve shades of red

"Opps. Okay I am just going to run up and get an overnight bag for the week."

"Okay I am just going to get a drink if you don't mind, sunshine miss you."

"Miss you too." I giggle as I run into the bedroom.

As soon as I am in my room I unintentionally slam the door. Sliding my back down it, I hit the floor with a bump. My mind is spinning its been such an eventful day. Dad's five-year anniversary. Mum going back home for a week. Chad confessing his feelings and I confessed my secret.

My mind swirls with images of one certain blond haired boy. The image of his deep baby blue eyes fills my mind.

"Sonny." The sweet voice of my angel sounds from the other side of the door.

"Come in." I yell, jumping away from the door. Running over to my wardrobe and ripping open the door. I eagerly pull my overnight bag from the bottom of my wardrobe. I rip a few tops and a few different bottoms from my wardrobe, throwing them in a bag. I could hear Chad chuckling in the corner. I look up at him to see him smiling at me, his eyes shimmering.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me get my toothbrush and my make up."

"You already look prefect to me but go on."

Awe! How sweet of him to say that. I try to skip passed him on my way to the bathroom, my bag over my shoulder, but Chad stops me wrapping an arm a round my waist so he can come with me. Or so he said. We walk over to the bathroom, Chad's arm securely around me. I grab my make up bag and my toothbrush off the counter, slipping them in my bag. As soon as they are in, Chad takes my bag of me, takes my hand and we walk happily to the car.

As we set back off again. I once again watch the city lights and night sky fade into one. This time holding on tighter to Chad's hand: lightly rubbing my thumb over his knuckles. Chad's switches on the radio as we start to sing. My mind clearer now I have lifted a weight of my shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey sorry took so long had to write through a writer's block to get this far. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so no copyright infringement intended **_

Chapter five – meeting charlotte

After a long drive we finally arrived up at Chad's house. I looked up at the two-storey house; windows bleached white in the moonlight. Chad got out of the car just as I was about to open the car door when suddenly he was there, opening the door for me. I was once again shocked by how chivalrous and sweet he really can be, when he's not being a jerk. He takes my hand helping me get out of the car. I smile sweetly at him and lightly peck him on the cheek.

"What was that for Sonshine?" Chad asks me as we start to walk towards his house.

"Umm I was just shocked at how sweet you can be. You used to act like a jerk to me."

Chad stops us walking. He turns me around to face him, lightly wrapping his arms around me.

"The only reason I was ever a jerk at all was for the press. I hated it but it kept them away from my personal life for a while. I must have just got used to being a jerk so it took a girl as special as you to get the sweet man I really am back out of me"

"Awww Chad you are so sweet." I cooed at him.

"Come on lets get you inside. Its about to start raining." Chad threw my bag over his shoulder before taking my hand again to lead me to his house.

The moment the door is opened a small girl bounced happily towards Chad. He lightly squeezed my hand before letting go to pick up his little sister.

"Chaddy." Charlotte chimes in her child-like high voice.

"Baby girl. I want you to meet Sonny, my girlfriend."

Charlotte finally turns to look at me. The resemblance of the two together was astounding. Both had perfect blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Sonny Monroe? I love So! Random. It's much better than McKenzie falls. But don't tell Chaddy that." she says to me as she leans towards me in Chad's arms to try to hug me. She is pulled away from me as Chad says, "I heard that baby girl. You've got to be punished now."

A look of horror must have crossed my face before Chad winked at me before he started to tickle Charlotte's belly. He laughter rang out as she tried to squirm her way out of her brother's arms. Chad put her down on the sofa and continued to tickle her.

"Sonny help me." she laughed. I walked over the sofa to try and help.

But Chad just said "oh no you don't" as he managed to push me over and tickle me with his other hand, making me squirm and wiggle.

"Chaddy please stop." Charlotte said as she pouted and batted her little eyelashes. She winked at me to join in.

"Please Chad." I said as I mimicked Charlotte.

"How can I say no to my favourite girls." He said as he stopped tickling us before pulling us both in for a hug. He lightly kissed Charlotte's head and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"So what do my favourite girls want to do? It's a Friday so how about a movie." Chad asked.

"Yes. High School Musical please." Charlotte immediately chimed in before I had a chance to answer. I smiled at her.

"Do we have to princess? I don't know how much more Zac Efron I can take."

Charlotte just giggled at him. "You don't have to see Zac Efron its Troy Bolton silly." You've got to love six-year-old kid logic. It makes no sense what's so ever but it does to her.

"Okay fine. That okay with you Sunshine?"

"Yeah sure"

Charlotte started the movie as I sat up next to Chad. He moved to sit with his back against the couch arm with his legs straight out in front of him. He pulled me lightly into his chest. His arms securely wrapped around me. Charlotte sat in front of us playing with her dolls at the table.

Out of nowhere Charlotte turns around to me and asks "don't you think Troy Bolton is really cute, Sonny?"

"Umm" I couldn't respond as I felt Chad slightly tighten his grip around me. "He's okay I guess." That was enough of an answer for her as she turned around again.

"Chad, are you okay?" I quietly whispered to him

"You know you just said Efron was cute right?" There was a hint of jealousy in his voice but being an actor he hid it well.

"Were you jealous?" I asked him seriously as I tried to turn in his arms to face him.

"Actually yes I was."

I laughed lightly before I kissed his arm. The shock of my touch allowed me to turn in his arms.

"Chad you have nothing to be jealous of. I said that to keep your sister happy. I don't like him. I love you silly."

"I know I have nothing to be jealous of him: sorry. We all have our insecurities even CDC."

"Did you say my name Chaddy?" Charlotte asked. I only just realised they have exactly the same initials. "Nothing, sweetie I was just explaining to Sonny the Copper charm.

I giggled slightly before I kissed Chad's lips and turning back around.

As the movie played Chad lightly ran one hand through my hair almost lulling me into sleep. It had been a long day and a very emotional one at that. It's about time I get some sleep in my boyfriend's arms.

_**Please answer me one question. Should I carry on with this story or just give up? Please tell me what you think in a review**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six - breakfast in bed

My eyes blinked awake as I took in the dark room around me. Where am I? I glanced around me again, finally my eyes adjusted to the dark room. I was laying on a soft double bed. The walls looked a soft orange in the early morning sun.

Suddenly yesterday came flooding back to me. My mind filled with vivid images of the day's events. Dad's anniversary. Phone call from mum. Meeting Charlotte. Chad confessing his feelings for me. Where is Chad?

As if telepathic a soft knock came at my door.

"Sonny are you awake?" Chad's voice floated through the door.

"Yeah i'm awake. Look a bit messed up though."

I chuckled

"Just as I thought you look beautiful as ever." he chuckled as he walked into the room carrying a tray in his hands. "You want breakfast?"

"You made me breakfast? Awww how sweet are you." He came over to sit at the side of me on the bed.

"Yeah! I thought it would be nice to make my girlfriend breakfast in bed." He smiles at me as he sits down beside me. "You still want to be with me don't you?" he asked as he stared at the shocked look on my face. I only looked shocked because once again I was stunned at how sweet he could be. It made my head spin as I thought back to how he told me he loved me and had been there to look after me yesterday when he saw me at my worst.

"Of course I still want to be with you, silly. My head is just spinning a little that's all. It was an emotional day yesterday." I smiled at him to reassure him. He seemed very different at home. He seemed more relaxed but at the same time less sure of himself. "Chad, not that i'm complaining. But how come you're not as confident and arrogant at home?"

"I told you Sonshine it was all an act for the press, it was just hiding the shy, sweet boy I am underneath. You don't mind do you I mean you did fall for the arrogant side of me."

I chuckled slightly "that's where you're wrong. I fell for the brief moments when you showed me your soul. The man you are inside is the one I feel for. I love you Chad." It didn't hurt to reassure him of my feelings at that moment.

"I love you too, sonny from the bottom of my heart. Thank you."

After our own confessions of how true and deep our love for the other was, we began to eat our breakfast. I smiled sadly at the large red apple on my tray. My dad would only eat red apples; he would have on every morning once he drank his coffee. Chad noticed my distraction; he lightly touched my hand and asked quietly what was wrong.

"Don't worry Chad. Its just my dad always ate a red apple every day. So I kind of carried on his tradition that's all. Thanks for asking though." We fell back into our comfortable silence after that. Once we had eaten our breakfast we turned to gaze into each other's eyes. Chad was just about to lean into kiss me with sparks flying all around us, when there was a knock at the door.

"Chaddy, Sonny you in there." Charlotte called softly. Chad kissed me quickly before he got up to let his sister in the room. She quickly ran over to me giving me a big hug. Mumbling she couldn't give me a hug last night because I fell asleep.

I just told her it was okay. Chad came back over to sit on the bed. He wrapped an arm around us both.

"What do my favourite girls want to do today?" he asked, I didn't even have time to answer before charlotte piped up. She started talking excitedly about going to the beach. I loved this little girl. Her enthusiasm was hard to contain but contagious. She really was the sweetest little girl ever.

"Do you want to go to the beach Sonshine?" Chad asked me breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Okay." I answered. As soon as I said that Charlotte gave me a huge hug and ran away from me.

"Come on Sonshine lets go to the beach."


End file.
